World Academy
by MysticalApplePie
Summary: Argentina has found her way in the famous World Academy! Her kind and sweet spirits chance the lives of the other countries for better and for worse. *Trigger warning* includes violence and strong language (I really suck at summaries so please don't hate me. First time writing a fanfic)
1. The Academy

It was a normal sunny day, as Jessica looked out the window out of the limo and sighed heavily. She could hear Argentina flag flapping fiercely in the harsh, cold wind. She sunk down in her chair, attempting to pull her skirt over her knees.

She felt uncomfortable in the red, plaid, short skirt she was required to wear for the school uniform. She thought the tan sweater, red, plaid tie, an white collared shirt she was allowed to wear was okay. She wasn't sure about the white or back knee-high socks, and black flats. She was used to sandals or tennis shoes in her country.

 _Well I guess this is where I'll be living for the next four years,_ she thought as she stared at the private school from a distance.

A man wearing a suit, tie, and sunglasses, stepped out of the passenger's side and opened her door for her. She was greeted with a gust of wind in her face, and a mouthful of her own long, wavy, dark brown hair. After she stepped out, she folded her arms, ubbing them up and down, trying to keep warm.

Braving the strong wind, the man closed the door and moved to the back, opening the trunk. Grabbing a small number of bags she had, he closed the trunk, and started down the flat stone path towards the direction of the school.

"Oh no! You don't have carry my bags for me!" she exclaimed. She felt useless not carrying anything. Ignoring her, the man said nothing, proceeding down the path towards the school.

The large country felt a surge of anger pulse through her body. _Why does everyone ignore me?_ she thought to herself.

 _It really irritates me! all he does is stare ahead and do what he's told! I tried to strike up a conversation, but he didn't say anything so it ended up being awkward!_ She huffed, clenching, and unclenching her fists. _Why did I go to this damned place? I didn't even want to come!_

The World Academy Program was a brand new system where each country collects names of the top students in each school between the ages of 14 and 18. After all of the top students are collected from every school in the country, they place all the names in a jar, and pick the names randomly. Each student picked gets to go to a school where almost every country in the world has a student representative.

The World Academy was a boarding school that lasted 4 years max depending on the age. It was the first time trying this, so everyone was excited. All the selected students from different countries get lessons on world problems, solutions, languages, leadership skills, currency, law, debate and the economy. The chairman's goal as to create a new generation of creative and successful leaders.

In all honesty, Jessica really didn't really have a choice. Even though she asked the chairman of this new organization about a billion times, she was turned down. "What a great opportunity it will be!" he said to her. "Make your country proud!" She came weeks late because someone else was picked and had a horrible accident. The next name picked just happened to be hers.

The only reason she didn't want to go was because of her mother. She had been so sick for such a long time, and without a father and little money, Jessica took it upon herself to take care of her mom. She studied hard and got perfect grades, she worked in their family farm by herself, selling the goods, for medicine for her mother.

She was going to decline the offer (more like a command) over and over again until her mom encouraged her to go to have fun ad be happy. Despite her feelings, she didn't want to go against her mother's wishes. She used all of her savings to hire a nurse to take care of her mother for the next four years. She pleaded with her best friend Victor to help with the farm.

The day they came to get her was the worst moment of her life. Not only did she leave her mother behind, but she felt like she was leaving her life and identity behind. After packing her bags into the trunk of limo, she was given a student ID card with all of her information on it. Getting to the school was a nightmare.

They had to drive through a bunch of cameramen and reporters who were literally trying to climbi over each other just to get a picture of even a glimpse of her. After that, they went on a flight to London that lasted 10 hours and 45 minutes. Finally, after another three hours of driving, they arrived at the school which was isolated in the middle of the countryside.

 _This is it,_ she thought to herself, wiping away tears from the thought of her mother at home without her .

"Welcome Jessica of Argentina," a deep monotone greeted. "Please scan your ID card and enjoy your stay at the World Academy." The large iron gates swung open soundlessly. The second she stepped inside, she stood there speechless.

There were plumeria flowers edging a stone pathway towards the doors. Pansies grew freely in the grass. The grass was cut perfectly, not a single blade out of place. An old fashioned well sat near the left corner of the garden. Humming birds flitted above tiger lilies. their wings a blur. A weeping cherry tree danced beautifully in the wind. Attached to a branch was an old rope tied to an old looking wooden swing

Walls of the school were covered in beautiful ivy, the red brick barely showing. The clear glass doors were so clean, that if she hadn't been paying attention, she would have ran right into them.

The man carrying her bags headed down the path, without hesitation. Jessica had to run to catch up, her hair covering her shockingly green eyes. She tripped over a rock and tripped, skinning her knee. She hopped up quickly ignoring the throbbing pain in her know, and caught up to him quickly.

As she stepped up to the academy doors she was greeted with butterflies in her stomach. Oh of course! Now you get nervous! She scolded herself. She took a deep breath as she scanned her card and waited. The same monotone voice greeted her. "Welcome Jessica of Argentina, please enter through the doors and make your way to the administrator's office to get your class schedule."

The glass doors opened and she was welcomed with silence. The room split off into three different hallways. She bit her nails, then scolded herself. _Ugh, breaking habits is hard. Especially when I'm nervous,_ she thought. The floor looked to be made of granite and the walls were a dark red color,but empty.

"Um hello?" she called out, "I'm Argentina! I'm here to get my schedule!" She called out, tilting her head to listen. She heard a faint noise. _Is someone crying somewhere?_ she wondered. Forgetting about everything, she headed towards the noise.

At first, Jessica was excited to see someone being nice to her. that is, until she saw the look on the boys face. His dark green eyes were so red and puffy from crying so much. His cheek was purple and swollen and his nose was bloodied.

She analyzed him quickly. He had dark brown hair and an olive complexion. He wearing the boys school uniform of a white button up shirt, khakis, and a plaid red sweater vest.

"Umm," she muttered. She regained her posture and glared at the country. "Are you okay?" she asked him.

Lovino smiled. She recoiled. The smile was so fake! Though his face looked happy despite the bruises. his tone and his eyes were telling a different story. His emotions seemed to be a mixture of confusion, misery, pain, and fury. "Who me?" he asks somewhat threatening tone."What do you want? Have you come to have a crack at me too?" he asked, his smile growing wider, startling the other country.

"You can knock it off now. I hate it when people mask their feelings," Jessica replied, to the country, placing her hands on her hips glaring back. She didn't break eye contact as she walked out in front of him, holding her hand out.

"Now I'm going to ask one more time, and I expect an answer." Her light green eyes bore into his dark green ones. He adverted his gaze took her hand, Jessica smiling triumphantly. After pulling himself up, he glared at her.

"I'm Lovino Vargas, I'm the representative of Southern Italy," he said, holding out his hand to her.

She smiled a little and shook his hand with a firm grip. "Sorry about that Lovino. I'm Jessica. I'm the representative of Argentina. I'm glad I found a friend today. I would have been so lonely." Lovino looked down at the ground, blushing.

Well first off, you need to start being honest with me and with to yourself, because if we're going to be friends, I'm going to want to know the real you, right?" she said, placing her hand on his shoulder.

Lovino's eyes wavered. "Friends?" He repeated in a hushed tone. "With me? I haven't heard of that one before" He smiled for a brief moment and then frowned, glaring down at Jessica.

"Why would I want to be friends with someone like you? " he asked, swatted the hand on his shoulder. Lovino glared at her as the smaller country's smile grew wider.

"Whatever, I know what your thinking." the country winked at him. "Just keep up the act tough guy. I enjoy it."

"Do you want me to take your bags or not?" He asked rudely. Jessica smiled and nodded. "Sure! Thank you very much."

* * *

"Wait right here," Jessica said, putting her luggage down and running into a restroom.

"Are you kidding me? I don't have time for this Jessica!" he complained.

Jessica came out, handful of warm, white, and wet, fuzzy towels from the bathroom. She gestured to the ground.

"Sit," she demanded in an authoritative tone. Surprised by the sudden change of gentle to commanding, he sat down automatically. Crouching in front of him, she started to dab at his face with a towel.

"Wait- what are you doing?" he asked, grabbing the smaller country's hand so she couldn't continue.

"What does it look like?" Jessica huffed. "You are a bloody mess! You needed to be cleaned up before you get an infection!"

Lovino arched an eyebrow. "Why would you even care? you don't even know me! Ouch!" he yelped, grabbing the side of his face.

* * *

Lovino set her stuff down in the middle of the hallway. Jessica stopped looking at the Italian, confused.

"What are we doing?" asked Jessica.

"What do you think?" Lovino snapped back. "I can't go into the girl's dorm room!"

"Oh right, silly me" Jessica replied sheepishly. Lovino rolled his eyes.

"Umm, so I'll see you around?" He said quietly, rubbing the back of his neck awkwardly. Jessica smiled big and hugged him, surprising Lovino. He pushed her off of him, looking angry, but blushing like crazy.

"Of course! Anything for my first friend at Word Academy!"

Romano blushed bright red. "Y-yeah, right, f-friends," he mumbled. Jessica let go of him and patted his head.

"Which way do I go?" Argentina asked. Romano pointed down the hall. "Maybe she can tell you," he said.

She swung around. "Who-" before she was able to finish her sentence, She was tackled down to the ground. Pinned and startled, the country looked up at the offender only to see a hispanic girl, who was smiling sadistically overtop of her.


	2. The Roomate

She swung around. "Who-" before she was able to finish her sentence, She was tackled down to the ground. Pinned and startled, the country looked up at the offender only to see a hispanic girl, who was smiling sadistically overtop of her. Her long curly hair, tickled Jessica's face as she proceeded to hound her with questions.

"Hi! Are you new? I heard you were coming! What's your name? What's your country? Who's your roommate?" she asked at surprising speed, not even bothering to let her answer.

"How old are you? Are You-"

"JUANITA!" someone exclaimed, cutting her off and startling Jessica as well. "STOP ANTAGONIZING THE POOR GIRL!"

A girl stepped into view, black thick hair billowing down her back. Her tan skin was light but now white, her eyes were big, warm, and brown. She grabbed the girl on top of her, who was obviously called Juanita, and threw her against the wall, sending a loud boom echoing the hallways.

Jessica let her mouth hang open as she scrambled to her feet to go help Juanita. To her surprise, the country was laughing as she got up and brushed herself off and skipping away.

"Are you-" Jessica started.

"She's fine," said the girl. she turned towards Jessica, smiling and held out her hand. "I'm Cesa! Nice to meet you! I represent the Philippines. And you are?"

"Me? Oh right! I'm so sorry! How impolite of me! I'm Jessica, representation of Argentina." She replied, cheerfully shaking the other's hand, smiling as well.

"I apologize for Juanita there. She's so hyper I swear she could outrun a cheetah."

Jessica smiled. "Oh don't worry about it, I was just startled. By the way, I need help getting to my dorm, do you mind taking a look and helping me out? "

Cesa smiled. "Of course! Let me take a look at your schedule!

Jessica handed the kind country her schedule. She looks at it and smiles. "Good news! I have all but two classes with you! I'm in your first hour as well! This is going to be great!"

She jumped up and down excitedly and then stopped. "Uh oh," she said, looking closer at your paper.

Jessica gulped. "W-what do you mean uh-oh? Is something wrong?"

Cesa looked at her apologetically. "You get the dorm room 707. The only problem is that you get the last dorm room, which means you get to room with the problem child. I'm so sorry Jessica. C'mon, I'll walk you to your room."

Jessica picked up her bags as Cesa led her out of the girls dorm section. She walked all the way past the boy's dorms too.

 _Where are we going?_ Jessica asked herself as they Cesa finally stopped at the end of an empty hallway.  
"Here we are!" said Cesa somewhat cheerfully. Before Jessica could say anything, Cesa had run off.

 _Hmm,_ Jessica thought. _I wonder who this so-called problem child is?_

She knocked on the door before opening it. The room was neat and tidy with two matching beds, two identical dressers, lamps and two desks, each on the opposite sides of the room . She noticed that one side of the bed was wrinkled and slept in so she made her way to the opposite side of the room. She started to unpack her stuff when she heard someone turn on water, in what was apparently the bathroom.

 _She must be taking a shower,_ Jessica said to herself.

After she unpacked all of her stuff, she heard the water stop.

"I'll Give her some privacy," Jessica mummbled out loud. She started to get up and walk out when she crashed to the ground.

"Ow. . ." Jessica moaned, she looked up only to see Lovino on top of her. He stared down at her with big browns eyes and a red face.

Realizing what was happening, Jessica began to blush. Lovino stared at her some more and leaned in and kissed her gently on the lips.

The kiss was quick, but it was enough for Jessica to black out.

Jessica woke up under soft blankets and and a wet cloth over her head. She turned around and rolled out of the bed.

"Huh?" she mumbled as she rubbed the sleep out of her eyes. She looked up and saw Lovino laying on his bed reading. Jessica stood up and calmly walked over to the country and punched him in the face.

"Why the heck are you in my room?" She shouted at him.

"Ow! Fuck! How should I know?" He replied, holding his already swollen cheek. "This is my room! I was told I was getting a roommate, but I wouldn't have guessed it would have been you! God! Way to thank me for helping you out!"

Jessica's mind flashed back to the incident and punched the country again. "You better tell me what's going on right now! I want to know right now why you freaking even kissed me! That was out of line!"

Lovino threw his hands up in the air in surrender and backed up against the wall. "I talked to the head master and he said that this was the last available room so you _had_ to stay here. It seemed like he didn't even seem to care so I guess you're just stuck with me"

"Then why in hell did you think it was okay that you kiss me?" Jessica huffed, folding her arms and glaring down onto Lovino.

Lovino turned red and covered his face with his large hands. "Umm. . . .It's a weird condition I have. ." he mumbled.

"Huh? What condition?" Jessica asked curiously, plopping down on the floor in front of his bed like a puppy dog.

"This condition. . .," he started. "When I get too hot, my personality changed into someone more. . . passionate."

Jessica just sat there. Suddenly, she started to laugh, startling Lovino.

"Wh-What's so funny?" he stammered, turning redder than before.

She doubled over laughing hard. "It's like Dr. Jekyll and Mr Hyde!" she giggled, wiping away tears.

Lovino sighed and sat back in his bed. As soon as Jessica stopped laughing, she got up and walked over to her bed.

"Well never mind all that," Jessica said, climbing into her bed. "Just don't get into my things and don't walk into the bathroom when the door is closed and I'm in there."

Lovino nodded. "Sure thing," he said. "Same rules apply to you of course," he started, but when he looked over, Jessica had already fallen asleep.


	3. The Schedule

**Oh hey guys. I completely forgot to say that I don't own Hetalia. because I don't. SO YEAH. I hope you guys are enjoying my story so please continued to read and please write reviews about how you think of this. Now I'm sorry this chapter is a bit short but bear with me. I'm volunteering with the zoo and the hospital so I'm a bit busy. Anyways please continue to read!(wait, I already said that)**

* * *

The alarm clock beeped loudly. Moaning, Jessica tried to slap the snooze button only to have the alarm clock fall off her headboard. She groaned and sat up, rubbing her eyes and stretching.

The weekend ended finally and all Jessica did was sit and read books. She didn't talk much to Lovino though. She felt awkward rooming with a guy. She felt like she couldn't even get dressed with him present. But, none the less, Jessica got used to it. Cesa and Juanita came by a couple of times to hang out with her which was much appreciated.

Cesa wasn't shy, but she wasn't very talkative either. She only got talkative when she started to talk about her interests. Jessica liked her a lot. She was really pretty and really nice.

Juanita, on the other hand, was _not_ shy in any way possible. Apparently, She was the representation of Costa Rica. She was so very outgoing and very loud. Not only did she have more energy than the sun, but she when she actually had an energy drink, she would literally fall asleep. Juanita had short wavy hair and dark, almost black eyes. Luckily she was allowed to wear shorts under her skirt because the way she was jumping around, Her underwear would have been showing every time she moved.

Then there was Cesa's roommate Taylor, She was the representation of Ireland. Her skin was pale and her hair was long, wavy and maroon, and her eyes were brown. Jessica liked her because she was literally forced to come here like her. She was the 4th highest student and she still got picked. Taylor's personality literally screamed, "I don't have time to listen to you pathetic antics, please go burn in hell."

Jessica also met Juanita's roommate. Juanita's roommate personality was the _exact opposite_ of hers. The representative of the Bahamas, Karma, was extremely chill. Unless it came to video games.. She was literally worse than her roommate when it came to video games. Seeing those two compete was like watching two gods fight, When not playing video games, Karma had this "hippie" vibe to her, which kept Jessica calm when Juanita was around.

Jessica looked over and stared at the sleeping Lovino. _He's kind of cute,_ Jessica mused. She smiled somewhat evilly and threw a pillow at his sleeping face.

"Get up! Get up! Get up! School's going to start in an hour and a half and we need to get going!" Lovino groaned and flipped over..

"Five more minutes mum. . , " Lovino mumbled, covering his head his blankets.

"Mum?" Jessica repeated. She laughed. " I'm worse than your mom Lovino, and if you aren't going to get up, then I'm going to take an extra long shower and take all of our hot water," she retorted.

Lovino got up and glared at her. "You are horrible," he said. He looked at her and blushed and mumbled something.

"What did you say?" Jessica asked.

"Y-Your pajamas," he mumbled louder.

Jessica looked down at her pajamas. All she was wearing was a one of her mom's shirts. It used to be big enough to fall down to her knees, but recently, she had a growth spurt and it only went up to her waist, barely covering her white underwear.

Jessica blushed and crawled back into her bed and under her blankets. "Just take a damn shower already," she grumbled, covering her face in embarrassment.

* * *

The cafeteria was bustling with ecstatic teenagers. The line for the breakfast bar was incredibly long, but was also filled with all different kinds of breakfast foods.

Lovino and Jessica parted ways the minute they left the room. Now Jessica was struggling to find her friends. _Damn it,_ she thought to herself. _I should have stuck with Lovino._

Suddenly, there was a gust of air, and Juanita perched herself beside her.

"Hey! What's up? What are your classes? Do you need help?" the energetic country asked quickly.

Jessica blinked, still processing what she was trying to say. She slowly smiled after a few moments and nodded. Juanita snatched the paper Jessica had in her flower patterned bag and scanned it.

"Well it looks like you have most of my classes with me and Cesa so you can rest assured you won't be in any trouble," the country explained.

"But your first class will be First World Problems, with Professor Kirkland, aka England."

Jessica looked confused. "Wait," she commented.

"I thought only the children were countries, not the teachers as well."

Juanita nodded. She opened her mouth to speak but before she could a loud ring sounded throughout the school.

"Shoot!" Juanita exclaimed. "That's the five minute warning bell! We need to hurry to class!"

She grabbed Jessica's hand and pulled her to her feet, dragging her down the crowded corridor.


	4. The Classmate

**Oh hey guys. I completely forgot to say that I don't own Hetalia. because I don't. SO YEAH. I hope you guys are enjoying my story so please continued to read and please write reviews about how you think of this. Now I'm sorry this chapter is a bit short but bear with me. I'm volunteering with the zoo and the hospital so I'm a bit busy. Anyways please continue to read!(wait, I already said that) Oh! and BTW, Russia is not related to Belarus or Ukraine.**

* * *

Jessica sat at an empty desk the middle of the back row. Juanita took a seat to her right, smiling cheerily, pulling her stuff out of her backpack.

Lovino walked in and their eyes made contact. Lovino smirked and deliberately sat down in the left corner of the very front row, making it clear that he wanted to avoid her.

 _How rude!_ Jessica thought to herself. The rest of the class filled in and the bell starting class finally rang.

"Hello class," the teacher said, standing up from the desk sitting in the corner of the class and walking up to the front. His bushy eyebrows stood out like two fuzzy caterpillars.

"We have a new student in our class today, Jessica of Argentina," he noted gesturing out to Jessica. The whole class turned to stare at her, causing her to blush.

"U-Umm, hi, I l-look forward to working w-with you all this year." she mumbled, sinking in her chair. At that moment, the door slammed opened, and Jessica saw the most handsome boy in her whole entire life.

A tall, light blonde haired, boy walked in. He sat down in the seat next to Jessica. He turned to look at her and she held her breath. His eyes were a beautiful violet color, full of humor and mischief.

"Mister Ivan!" the teacher grouched. "What's your excuse today I wonder?"

Ivan turned and looked at the teacher. "Well Mr. Kirkland, I guess today I thought I would make a grand entrance by showing up late and disrupting your class." he mused. He looked back at Jessica and winked at her, causing her face to grow even more red.

"Well, thank you for gracing us with your presence," Mr. Kirkland said sarcastically.

"Anytime teach, anytime," he said merrily. He turned towards Jessica smiled. "And who are you my beautiful flower?" he asked gently.

Jessica's eyes widened and smiled back shyly. "J-Jessica sir," she stammered. "Jessica of Argentina."

Ivan crinkled his nose. "Sir?" he contemplated. "Isn't that a little too formal?" He held his hand out to her. "I'm Ivan. Ivan of Russia." he said cheerfully. "Pleased to meet you!"

Jessica placed her and in his and shook it. His hands were large and rough. Ivan rubbed his thumb over the palm of her hand.

"Hard worker eh?" he mused. "I really dig a girl who knows how to do things and take care of herself."

Jessica blushed. "R-really?" she asked, pulling her hand from his. "Well then, lucky me!" she said, tilting her head and smiling at him. A blush visibly appeared on his face.

Jessica smiled, and turned around only to be startled by a blonde girl glaring daggers at her. She turned around back at ivan who was looking at her too. "Who's she?" Jessica asked Ivan.

"That's Natalia," he replied sighing heavily. "My ex girlfriend. She's very clingy, and every girl I talk to ends up getting hurt."

Jessica smiled. "Don't worry about me Ivan, I can take care of myself." she said punching her fist into her palm.

Ivan smiled. "You seem like you could."

"We will be assigned into teams of four," Mr. Kirkland announced. "Natalia, Yao, Elizabeta, and Alfred will be team 1. Jessica, Ivan, Juanita, and Berwald, will be team 2. Lovino, Feliciano, Tino, and Francis will be team 3, blah, blah, blah. . . ." he droned on.

Jessica's heart soared. _What luck!_ She thought to herself. _I get to be in a team with Ivan and Juanita! But who's this Berwald?_

She looked up to see a stone-faced platinum blonde haired boy, stand up and walk over to juanita. Juanita jumped up and hugged him, kissing his cheek. With the stone face of his, she could've sworn she saw a hint of a smile.

"That could be us," someone whispered in Jessica's ear. She jumped, and turned around, to see Ivan standing overtop of her. Before she could say anything, He grabbed her chin, and kissed her fully on the lips.

She kissed him back without thinking, closing her eyes. Suddenly, a sharp pain entered her leg. She pulled back and fell backwards in shock, drawing everybody in the class's attention. She looked down at her leg only to see a pencil buried deep into her calf.

She looked around and saw Natalia smile at her devilishly. Blood poured out of her wound. She saw Lovino make his way over to her but stop abruptly, worry on his face, turn to malice.

She was picked up by big, strong arms. She looked up and saw Ivan walking towards the door.

"I'm going to take her to the infirmary," Ivan said gruffly. He glared daggers at Natalia as he passed her. She faked an innocent look and pulled an unsharpened pencil out of her bag and started her way towards the pencil sharpener.

Jessica was going to say something to Ivan, but her vision grew blurry and she fell unconscious.

* * *

 **OH! and thanks to KimiCapucciny for helping me out with this story. If it weren't for her, I would've quit writing this story.**


	5. The Awkward Situation

Oh hey guys. I completely forgot to say that I don't own Hetalia. because I don't. SO YEAH. I hope you guys are enjoying my story so please continued to read and please write reviews about how you think of this. Now I'm sorry this chapter is a bit short but bear with me. I'm volunteering with the zoo and the hospital so I'm a bit busy. Anyways please continue to read!(wait, I already said that) Oh! and BTW, Russia is not related to Belarus or Ukraine.

* * *

Jessica woke up on a scratchy, white, hospital-like bed with a soft pillow cushioning her head. She sat up, only to see herself in a large white room full of beds parted by small curtain dividers.

Across the room, the bright moon in the night sky shining through the window. She looked to her right and saw Lovino, sleeping in an uncomfortable looking plastic chair next to her. She smiled at his peaceful face and thanked him silently for being there for her.

On her left, she saw Berwald sitting up straight, with a small blonde boy on his lab, sleeping with his head on the larger boy's shoulder. She cocked her head as she glanced at Juanita sitting next to them, asleep as well. Wasn't Juanita with Berwald? Jessica thought to herself. With a shrug, she tossed away the thought, to drugged up to care.

As Jessica shifted, a blinding, white hot pain, shot up through her leg. She whimpered, waking up and starling Lovino. "Jessica!" he exclaimed, alarmed. "You're awake!" he hugged her, causing her world to spin. He backed away after a while, his face turning red.

"I-I wasn't worried or anything" he mumbled, "just keeping you company."

Jessica nodded. "Of course Lovino." She moved her leg again, wincing. Lovino looked at her leg and then back into her eyes. "Do you mind?" he asked, gesturing to her leg. Jessica shook her head, readying herself. He pulled back the blanket studying her leg.

Either there were no nurses in World Academy or the nurses didn't seem to care, because the pencil was still stuck in her leg. Blood covered the white sheets and her brand new socks. The bandage from earlier was still on her knee.

"Umm," Lovino stalled "This may hurt a little; bite the pillow. On three?"

Jessica nodded. "One-" he yanked out the pencil before he got to two. Tears, sprung out of Jesica's eyes, spilling down her cheeks like waterfalls. Lovino quickly tore of a part of the sheets and wrapped her wound tightly.

"Sorry," he mumbled, looking into her eyes apologetically. He gently wiped the tears from her cheeks. She shook her head.

"No! Thank you! My leg feels so much better now." The world began to spin again, giving the poor country a headache.

"Where's Ivan?" Jessica asked suddenly, after a few moments of awkward silence. Lovino's stare hardened.

"He left you the minute he dropped you off," He grouched, "But for some reason, the teacher mixed up the names so I'll be be working in your group not Ivan."

Jessica nodded. "L-Lovino?" she asked airily.

"Yes?"

"Will you take me to our dorm room? This bed is uncomfortable."

"Sure thing," Lovino replied without hesitation, as if he wanted to take her.

He carefully slid his arm under her knees as she wrapped her arms around his neck. He placed his other arm on her back, lifting her up and carrying her bridal style. He carried her out of the room and down the corridor. When he reached their room, he set her down onto her bed.

"Lovino," she whined, grabbing his hand and yanking him down onto her bed.

"Stay with me," She murmured. Lovino blushed. He was sure that was the medication talking, not her.

"Umm, sure," he said, letting her push him down and wrap her arms around his stomach (which was now uncovered, thanks to Jessica).

"I didn't know you had abs," Jessica slurred, her fingers tracing up and down his stomach.

Face burning, Lovino stammered,"Oh, w-well I guess I do."

Jessica looked up into his green eyes. "You're very pretty," she whispered, before falling asleep, arms wrapped tightly around him.


	6. The Investigation

**Okay okay, You can all beat me up (It's not like anyone reads this anyways) But I have procrastinated and procrastinated, and I haven't been able to update in a very long time. BUT- It is updated now and that's all that matters. Please help me out by writing reviews.**  
Thank you for patiently waiting,  
 **Mystical Apple Pie**

 **(P.S. If any of you guys have any ideas for this story go ahead and PM me. I would really appreciate it)  
**

* * *

 **2 Weeks later** **  
**

Jessica sat in her bed typing on her laptop. The warm glow of the lamp made it easy for her to see the keys as she pushed send on the e-mail she just typed up for her mom, telling her about her "fun" at World Academy. She closed her laptop and looked over at her Alarm clock. 2:15 am? She had been so caught up in her homework and reading that she didn't even realized how late or in this case, how early she had been up. Sighing, she placed her laptop on the ground and climbed underneath her warm blankets.

Once she had gotten comfortable and was satisfied with the position she was in, there was a loud thump at the door. The thump startled Lovino, waking him up. He sat up in surprise. Jessica couldn't help but giggle at his hair. He had horrible bed head, which is another reason why he takes his time in the bathroom every morning.

"Huh?" Lovino slurred sleepily, as he blew a stray hair out of his face but falling back into the place it was originally at. "What was that noise?" Jessica stared at the door half expecting a serial killer to break down their door, kill them both, cut them open and selling their organs in the Black Market. Lovino picked up a baseball bat out of nowhere and tiptoed quietly towards the door.

 _Where did the bat even come from?_ Jessica asked herself. Pushing the thought aside, she climbed out of her own bed, and walked straight towards the door and without hesitation, she opened the door.

Lovino jumped from behind her. "Dude!" He protested, glaring at her. "What the hell were you thinking? There could have been a se-" He cut himself off when he notices Jessica just standing in the door frame, gaping at something on the ground.

What is it Jessica?" He peered his head over her shoulder to get a better look.

There, on the ground was a large beautiful basket of flowers and fruit. In elaborate calligraphy, large glittery letters spelled out "Jessica" on a large envelope.

She picked up the creme envelope and opened up. She pulled out the parchment and read it out loud.

 ** _Dear Jessica,_**

 ** _These flowers pale in comparison to your beauty. But I do hope you like them._**

 ** _~Love, Your Secret Admirer_**

Lovino frowned. "That's super creepy," he commented, scratching the back of his neck awkwardly. Jessica turned to him and glared.

"Well for your information, I think it's sweet." with a little huff, Jessica grabbed the flowers and stomped into the room. She sat them down on her night stand and got into bed. Soon, the lights were off and both quickly fell asleep.

The alarm clock blared. In sleepy delirium, Jessica grabbed her alarm clock, ripping the plug in from the wall, and threw it across the room, the wall and waking Lovino up.

"I'm up!" Lovino said. He looked at the small dent in the wall and freaked. "WOAH . . . Jessica! We have to pay for that!"

Jessica looked at him, malice in her dead, sleepy eyes. She got up without a word and grabbed a photo frame. "We'll cover it with this when we're done tonight ok! Just leave me alone. I get the shower first."

Lovino huffed. "But today was my-" He was interrupted by a slam of the bathroom door. "But that's ok!" He called out to no one in particular. "You can make it up to me later!"

He sat down and stared at the basket of flowers on Jessica's desk. He sighed. He walked over to them and leafed through them. Nothing really that suspicious caught his eye.

Damn, he thought. I really wanted to know who gave her this. He smiled to himself. Who was the only person he knew that was smart and strategic enough to find out any mystery?

He grabbed his cellphone and looked through his contacts. He dialed the number and waited.

Hello?, answered an energetic voice.

"Hey Juanita, This is Lovino, I need you to help me with something. . . "

* * *

Lovino sat in the garden after school. Suddenly, he felt a pair of cool, soft hands covering his eyes. "Guess who?" asked a feigned deep voice.

He huffed. "C'mon Juanita this is serious." the hispanic girl pouted for a millisecond and then smiled again. "So I've made a plan" she said rubbing her hands together, a malicious look on her face.

Oh no, thought Lovino. "I'm going to regret this"

* * *

"Where were you at 2:07 this morning?" she yelled at the small blonde boy slamming her hand down at the table.

The poor boy was just about to busts to tears. "I-I don't know Miss Rica, I w-was asleep."

"What's your country?" she demanded, not softening up at all. Lovino felt so bad for the boy, who was suddenly taking in a dark room with only a lamp for a light and a hyper teenager asking you questions.

"M-my name is peter and I'm from Sealand ma'am." He stuttered. His large blue eyes welled with tears.

Satisfied, she let the poor boy go.

"What the heck was that? I already knew it wasn't him!" Lovino asked. Juanita shrugged her shoulders.

Lovino slammed his palm into his forehead. "Ok," he said, smiling a little. "Who's next?"

* * *

Jessica and Cesa sat at the lunch table. "Have you seen Nita at all today?" asked Jessica, looking around the fancy cafeteria for her friend.

"Nope," Cesa replied, taking a bite of shrimp. "Now that I think about it, I haven't seen Lovino either."

Jessica shrugged, "They must be studying or something," she muttered. Suddenly a short blonde girl with a bow in her hair walked over.

"Hello, Would you, perhaps be Jessica of Argentina?" she asked politely. Jessica looked over at Cesa and then back at the girl. She cleared her throat.

"Well yes that would be me," she replied. "May I ask what this is about?" the girl widened her eyes in surprise and handed her a small box.

"Some one wanted to give this so you," she said quickly. She backed away slowly.

Jessica opened the box and looked inside. There, was a beautiful necklace. It was a silver willow tree, with tiny diamonds for leaves. It hung delicately on the thin silver chain. There was a small card right next to the necklace.

"Oh! I wanna see!" Cesa whined stretching her neck to see the sparking jewlry. When she saw it her eyes widend. "Damn girl! Whoever gave you this is super loaded!"

 _ **Dear Jessica**_

 ** _This necklace doesn't shine and glitter as much as your kindness. I do know that it will look beautiful on you._**

 ** _~Love Your Secret Admirer_**

Jessica blushed and snatched the note out of her hands.

 _Who is this guy?_ Jessica wondered.


End file.
